Toy
by StelletoBoots
Summary: Request from bravekid: Dendy and KO are happily married but love to spice things up in the bedroom. So Dendy calls on an acquaintance to help her mess with her husband


**Request from bravekid**

* * *

Dendy and KO were happily married. They both had good jobs, good house, and enjoyed each other's company greatly. But they had a secret from the rest of the world.

With having to be so polite and nice, and plan their days around paparazzi trying to get a glimpse of the famous hero and his "exotic" wife, they thoroughly enjoyed spending time together. Usually in their home sharing meals and movies, but also very. Kinky. Sex.

Dendy would revel in pretty much anything her husband threw at her, and she was known for getting KO out there with her scientist curiosity. Dendy would be willing to try anything at least once, so long as it wouldn't kill her or go against hero work. This usually resulted in KO, TKO, or PKO usually joining or watching her.

Tonight, TKO would be watching her. But in a way he wouldn't be able to join in. Dendy called the number of someone close to her age. "Fink! I'm calling you to ask if you'd like to join me and my husband tonight…"

* * *

Dendy walked around the table, admiring her work. She had to get extra strong chains, so that way TKO wouldn't break out and ravage her like last time she tried restraining him.

TKO panted as he struggled. "Damn Dendy, you sure know how to choose your chains. Did you give 'em a try yourself?" He winks.

"In a way, you could say that."

"Can I see you like that tonight?"

Dendy gave him a kiss that suckled his bottom lip, "No." She answered.

The doorbell rang, and TKO growled.

"Easy puppy. It's my guest."

"You mean to tell me that you brought a guest, and tied me here? Y-you're not thinking of g-getting the vibrators out…right…?"

"You'll see." She teased his crotch, still covered with his shorts, to make his cock erect a bit.

Dendy walked out of their basement to the front door. "Fink, good to see you."

"So, where are we supposed to have fun?"

"Let me get the toy box out."

"Wait, you have that?"

"Yup. And breath any of this to paparazzi and I'll tell your father what exactly you were doing with two heroes."

"Got it. Silence for silence, pleasure for pleasure." Fink waves off.

Dendy grabs something from a low shelf, and opens it in front of Fink. Fink grabs a feather. "You two are into that?"

Dendy shrugs. "It's not something we're opposed to, but it's not exactly a turn on for both of us."

"Is he ticklish?"

Dendy nods.

"Are you?" Fink's smile widens.

Dendy nods again. It's not like Dendy's always ticklish. It's safe to tell Fink in this environment that Dendy is.

Fink takes all the feathers she can. "I want to do just this. And is that all you're wearing?" Fink gestures to Dendy's jumpsuit.

"No, it just hugs my body whenever I'm in my basement area. TKO loves to be teased with my curves."

"I see." Fink had never known the kappa had curves. Dendy was usually in baggy casual clothes or thick jumpsuits. So knowing this made Fink curious. "Will we get undressed down there, or…?"

"After we tease my husband." Dendy explains.

Fink nods, and the two head down.

TKO was smiling, thinking his wife was coming back down the stairs and saw her, then saw Fink. "What's going on?" He asked as the women stood near him.

Dendy kisses his ear, and whispers: "we're going to show you a great time." They bring out the feathers, and begin to stroke him with them.

Feeling the feathers on the inside of his arms, he bit his lip. Then he felt his shirt being brought up. Powerless to stop it, a feather swirled gently around his navel. He couldn't help but let out an unexpected laugh. And once he gave in, he couldn't stop. "I can see why you like doing this to him." Fink comments and looks to Dendy.

Dendy looks to Fink, and winks. The feather plunges in a TKO sucks in a breath before continuing to laugh.

As Dendy is distracted by tormenting TKO, Fink begins to slowly zip Dendy's jumpsuit off of her body. She zips slow enough for it to be quiet under TKO's guffawing. Fink draws her own feather, and begins to tickle Dendy instead. This causes both husband and wife to laugh, with TKO trying to catch his breath.

Fink makes quick work on the jumpsuit, then continues to tickle Dendy, hearing her strange laughter echoing as TKO's subsides. Fink takes the tip of the feather in one hand, and wraps Dendy with that arm as the other hand gropes one of the kappa's breasts. Dendy had no need for a bra, making the breast attack perfect for Fink.

Fink wraps her hand around Dendy's breast, feeling its weight and softness. It was strange, like a wadded up cloth of velvet that was bouncy and had a spot where pure satin was used instead. Fink watched as TKO took notice, and likes the fire in his eyes. He growls and begins to tug at the chains. "That's _my_ wife!" He protests.

Fink chuckles and takes the feather tip to swirl around Dendy's nipple. Dendy lets out a gasp, and moans. Fink then takes Dendy a bit farther away, so TKO could see them if he turned his head. Fink then goes to work on Dendy's jumpsuit, taking it fully off of her legs now, and then taking Dendy's panties off. Fink makes a move before Dendy can, and uses the quill around Dendy's clit, which causes the kappa to cry out in unexpected pleasure.

"L-let her go!" TKO shouts, now getting worked up. He wants to be doing that to _his _wife, not letting that little rat give her pleasure.

"She seems to like it." Fink comments, then gives the kappa a rough lick.

Dendy cries out again, and her goggles get jostled.

TKO continues to fight against the chains, and lets out a pathetic moan as his bundle of nerves begin to throb.

People could try to understand his likes in sex, but what they would never understand was his love. The attraction he had on his wife was strong. Even when they dated other people, or he tried one-night stands, she was the only one who could make him feel so good. To make him stop thrusting whenever he chose. He cared deeply for her, and wanted her to be comfortable. Seeing her pleasured face made him nearly as aroused as being seated inside of her tight snatch. Even when he wasn't the one doing it to her.

Fink continues, reveling in the kappa's moans and torturing TKO. She's always wanted to see that fire in his eyes, and now she was. By making love to his own wife. It was like peeing on a hero's grave. Satisfaction. Not to mention, Fink had been attracted to the seemingly asexual kappa. Liking her from a far and not worrying about being a hero X villain relationship. She was more frustrated when the two had come out as a heterosexual couple, making Fink want to fight KO more than ever.

Dendy just enjoys the rough tongue that Fink was treating her to. It was slightly rougher than KO/TKO's, making Dendy squeal against the onslaught.

Fink continues, and nibbles on Dendy's clit, sending the kappa over the edge after a few bites. The rat quickly takes off her clothes while getting away from Dendy's cum, to make sure they're not stained. Fink then goes back for a second round. This time, flipping the kappa over to line up their respective cunts to the others' mouths, and went down on the kappa.

Dendy was a quick learner, and began the same to Fink.

Fink was surprised by Dendy. Dendy had a whip-like tongue that swirled and plunged in desirable ways, and it made Fink wish that the kappa had worked for Venomous alongside the were-rat instead of being a hero.

All TKO could do was watch. _There's no way Dendy's tongue feels better to her than to me!_ He thought angrily. But as he watched, the cloth that covered him began to become similar to a cage. A cage he wanted to get out of but couldn't. He was being covered in sweat and his crotch was being soaked in his own pre-cum from the tip of his cock. His body shook with need and he groaned and growled.

But the chains were still on him. Restraining him. The most he could do was thrust into nothing as he watched the two women enjoy the oral sex.

Dendy continues to use her tongue expertly, something Fink was not prepared for, and the rat woman quickly cums. They still continue as Dendy finally cums after a few more minutes, and TKO groans as he tries to imagine his wife cumming all over his erection and clamping down on him.

"Dendy~" he moans, trying to get her attention.

But the girls still continue at it until they were satisfied. TKO growls and groans as the women finish and Dendy looks over to him. "Thank you Fink." Dendy nods to the rat woman who gets dressed, and they both go upstairs to chat as TKO remains.

"Damn that kappa…" TKO growls. "Why is she so hot?"


End file.
